Soul The Killer
by KitsuneFlareFox
Summary: Soul Eater/ Creepy pasta A year after the Kishin is destroyed soul black blood starts acting up for some reason and it's slowly taking over him. Eventually soul snaps and turns into Jeff the killer but soul he kills Blair and kidnaps maka can the Dwma save maka from soul and save soul from being lost forever or will they all die at the hands of Soul... The Killer
1. reunion

Maka gave the final blow to the Kishin cracking him into pieces and then he disappeared. Maka unclenched her fist and looked toward her friends.

" Let's go home "

* 1 year later *

Soul dropped to the couch and gave a loud sigh as he watched his partner come in and close there apartment door.

" so soul what you want for dinner I was thinking pasta "

Soul got up and stretched and started heading for his room.

" Sorry Maka as much as I wild love some pasta I don't really have an appetite right now, I think I'm just gonna go to bed night."

With that soul disappeared into his room

Maka looked down at Blair who had just walked looks like its just you and me for dinner tonight ai blair."

" Yep, hey Maka can I have fish chunks in my pasta " Blair meowed.

" Yea no problem " said Maka as she shuffled into the kitchen Blair at her heels.

* soul's room *

Soul took of his shirt and slid into his bead. One arm hanging off the edge and the other one on his scar on his chest. His scar had been hurting lately, he had been just been able to agnor it buts it been becoming unbearable. Im surprised Maka haven't noticed yet he muttered to himself.

Soul lost track of time as he sat there rubbing his chest. He looked over to his alarm clock and saw it was 1:00 in the morning. Soul sighed and turned on his side toward his window. He fell asleep sone afterwords watching the moon laugh into the night.

_Soul walked into a dark room with only a table and two chairs. In the chair closest to him was the red demon. He wasn't tiny like the first time they saw each other, but he wasent huge like when they battled the Kishin. He was about souls hight right now._

_The demon turned around and looked at him with a huge grin on his face. _

_" My,My is this Soul Evans I see before my eyes I thought we wouldn't meet again."_

_soul walked up to the table and took the last seat _

_" I didn't think we were gonna meet again either, I though I got rid of you. " soul scowled _

_" awww I thought that too, but here I am now talking to you. "_

_Soul leaned over the table placing his hands on the edge _

_" you were created cause of the black blood and Asura so how are you here, you should be gone... You know... Forever "_

_The demon snapped his fingers and an eerie creepy sounding music came on instead of the normal jazz._

_" But Soul everyone has a little madness inside, and some more than others Stein and you are wonderful examples of this " the demon said his smile growing._

_Soul jumped out of seat transforming his arm into a blade._

_" I understand that part, But you were influenced by Asura and Medusa so you shouldn't be here and you should not be that size, if anything you should be the size of a bean or something! "_

_The demon stood up so there were eye to eye _

_" That might have been true back then, But now I am influenced by no one "_

_The Demon transformed slowly he looked like soul now but different. The demons eyes were ringed with black it looked like his eyes were burnt, and his smile sent shivers down souls spine. The corners of his mouth were cut to his cheek in a forever smile and souls shark teeth didn't help the affect at all._

_" What the hell, Demon is that supposed to be me "_

_The demon chuckled " Not now maybe but sone my friend there will be changes and you will turn "_

_Soul swung at the demon with is blade arm but the demon easily dodged or deflected with his own arm._

_" Oh this is a first Soul Eater Evans attacking little old me? " the demon snickered _

_The demon jumped back from soul and snapped his fingers, a door appeared next to soul._

_" It's about time you woke up Evan's goodbye for now "_

_Soul turned towards the door and opened it _

_" Don't call me Evans it's not cool " Soul growled_

_Soul entered the door closing it behind him._

_The demon transformed back and sat back down in his chair._

_" I'll be waiting right here for you Soul, you can't run away. "_

* * *

Well there we go First chapter

Please review tell me what you think good or bad

and if you have any ideas just leave them in the reviews

chapter 2 should be out tommaro or the next day hell I might do it today

thanks for reading =^.^= arigato ありがと


	2. Closer

Soul took his seat next to Maka in the classroom and put his head on the desk watching Stein about to dissect a unicorn.

" Soul is something wrong you haven't been yourself today?"

Soul automatically straightened up and looked at her with his trademark grin and gave her a thumbs up.

" I'm fine Maka you don't need to worry about cool guys like me."

Kidd sat above them watching, Maka was right something was wrong with soul he thought to himself. He has been giving off a strange aura and every so often he would have an expression of pain.

" Hey Kidd is something wrong, you seem so serious " Liz said taking a glance at kids face, before a knife flew and almost hit her head.

" No talking during dissections!" Stein yelled before getting back to the unicorn

" Sorry Sir!" Liz yelled back freaking out by the fact her teacher just tried to kill her.

" Yay yay yay " patty cheered as she took the knife out of the wood behind Liz and started doing the knife song. Kidd snapped out of his thought and looked at patty in horror.

" Patty stop that, it's not symmetrical at all! " Kidd screamed while bleeding from the nose and eyes.

He tackled Patty sending the knife flying and hitting a certain blue haired boy in the fore head.

Black Star stood up on his table and took the knife out of his head leaving behind a small trail of blood going down his face.

" Who dares strike there god in the face show yourself!" Black Star yelled while waving the knife in the air. Another knife flew through the room striking the boys shirt pinning him to the wood

" I said no talking" yelled Stein while turning his screw

" Sorry Sir, won't happen again " Tsubaki said as she was trying to get black star down.

* After Class *

The gang was at the class room entrance, Tsubaki and Liz were talking about nail polishes and eyeliner. Black star and Patty were playing rock paper giraffes? Maka sat on the ground quietly reading her book while soul leaned against the wall half asleep.

" My father has a mission for us, he wants us to go to the death room right now " said Kidd as he came up to the group.

Soul got off the wall and started heading towards the death room " well let's go see what's this mission is about guys "

Black star jumped up next to soul yelling "Yahoooooo I'm super pumped for a mission right now, we haven't gotten one in forever."

Maka put a pink frilly bookmark in her book and closed it putting it away.

* Death Room *

" hey hey hey how's it going " said lord death clapping his hands together.

" Father the mission " said Kidd clearing his throat

" oh, yes, it seems there is a disturbance in a city called stone city. There have been people claming to see hell hounds on the loose dragging people out of the city and into the woods."

Black Star stepped out with a goofy grin on his face " is that all, no stupid mut is gonna stop the all mighty Black Star."

Maka turned towareds Black Star and bopped him on the head.

" Don't underestimate Hell Hounds Black Star, from what I've read and heard if you see a Hound 3 times you are destined to Die and they have the power to drag you to hell. The most powerful Hell hound is called Ciberious ( I think I spelled it right ) and rumors say he is the gate Keeper to hell itself. "

" Ho Ho spot on Maka I figured you would know, same with you Kidd."

Black Star crossed his arms and sat criss cross on the ground " like I said no mut is gonna stop a god. "

" Black Star I have fought these things before and I am a god and I admit there abit of a hassle. "

Maka turned to soul her pigtails swishing over her shoulders.

" Hey soul what you think if this?"

Soul stood there with his head down his hair covered his crimson eyes in a shadow his hand griping his chest.

" Soul? ... You asleep or something?... Soul!?"

* souls Pov *

The pain it won't stop, the burning, it feels like it's eating at my flesh. Soul griped his chest wear the scar should be on his skin.

My hearing? What's going on, I cant hear what are they saying. It sounds like I'm in water.

_**don't be scared soul it's only me**  
_

what? Did you block out everyone so you could talk to me?

**Remember Soul I'm inside you I can control certain parts of you, hearing and sight are my main two for right now.**

Get out of my head I don't wanna talk to you... Scratch that your the last person I want to talk to.

**But Soul if I go the pain will be to much for you.**

Wow, you actually sounded worry, but guess what I'm already feeling it and it sucks.

**I will go this one time Soul but remember this you can't escape Madness.**

Ya da ya da just go already your voice is annoying enough as it is

Before Soul could even finish he could already hear the others again.

" Soul?... You asleep or something?...Soul?! "

Soul looked at Maka keeping his hand on his chest.

" Sorry Maka I must uv dozed o... "

Soul suddenly let out a scream of pain as he crashed to the ground. Soul curled up in a ball hands grabbing at his chest as he continued to scream.

" Soul?!" Maka screamed as she got to her knees and tried calming him down any way she could.

Last thing Soul remembered was being on the ground in pain while everyone screamed his name and that's when it all went black.


	3. They find out

Soul woke up staring at up at the ceiling, he sat up and realized he was in a bed but not his bed and not his room. The walls were white and so was the floor the window next to him had pale blue curtains draped over them. He figured that when he pasted out someone must have carried him to the nurses office Or something.

Soul looked at the wall in front of his bed and saw the gang in chairs sleeping. Kidd slept perfectly symmetrical with patty and Liz leaning against him while Black Star was using Tsubaki's lap as a pillow and his feet were in the last empty seat.

Soul looked to his left and found his Meister siting there with her head on the bed. He smiled at her, then he looked at his friends and gave out a quit sigh

" Man this is so uncool "

**Hello Soul**

_For fuck sakes get out of my head already_

**That's no way to talk to a friend Soul **

_Yea and who said you were my friend you little shit, why do you keep talking to me anyways cut to the chase before I jump back in the little dark room of yours and kick your ass._

**I see... Alright I will, Give in Soul its about time you did there's no fighting it anyways.**

_I will never give in again you almost got me and Maka killed_

**Aaaa but that was then and this now so come on Soul you can trust me**

_HA that's the biggest loud of bullshit I've ever heard, thrust you over my cold dead body._

**Soul be warned I can strike at anytime, I was just hoping you would give in so there's less of a fight.**

_Demon you have another thing coming if you think you can take me over, remember I've beaten you before who says I can't beat you again._

**But Soul I'm stronger than before and I do have the power to take over anytime I want, if you agree or not and you will turn dark and twisted, actually you might be in a worse position then stein at least he has the screw to keep his in check you got nothing.**

_Even if I'm worse than Stein or not there's no way im giving to madness, ill die before that happens._

**_But Soul you have no choice your going down if you like it or not, so why not give up now while your friends are asleep._**

_No_

**_Soul Your time is coming sone this is my last warning, next time we talk I will have my way _**

_Whatever_

Soul shook his head feeling the demon presence dissapear back into the darkness it came from. Maka stirred in her spot and halfway opened her eyes and looked up at Soul.

" Soul? "

Maka sat up half asleep in her chair then out of nowhere she tackled Soul into a big hug yelling his name, wich awoken the others and they quickly scurried over to Souls bed.

" Soul what happened in there " Black Star said poking Soul in the forehead.

" Are you alright? " Tsubaki asked

Maka let go of Soul and went yo stand near the others.

" Yea Soul, you were fine and then you crashed to the ground screaming. "

Soul grabbed his chest and looked up at the others with a grin.

" Ai I'm fine now, there's nothing to worry about."

The door swung open and rolled in Stein on hugs wheelie chair and pulled up to souls bed tapping a clipboard with his finger.

" On the contrary Soul everything is not fine and you know it... Don't you "

Soul let go of his chest placing it next to him on the bed and stared at his blanket refusing to look up Thinking damn it soul so uncool to be caught in this situation right now.

Stein placed the clipboard next to Soul's bed on a table and looked at the others with a serious expression.

" His black blood has returned and it's worse than before, and I am guessing that it's slowly taking Soul over."

Stein turned towards Soul

" So, am I right? "

Soul gulped and looked at his friends one by one. He looked directly at Maka when he awnserd the question.

" Yes "

Maka let out a gasp as she heard Soul's awnser and covered her mouth trying to hold back tears.

" I recommend that Soul come live with me for awile, and of course Maka and Blair can come too. "

Maka nodded her head in approval and left the room tears forming her eyes.

" Maka were you going " Black star yelled over stein

Maka turned around wiping her tears and putting a fake smile on her face.

" I'm going to go pack mine and Soul's stuff. Stein you want me to bring the stuff to your place? "

Stein turned the chair so he was facing her and he put one elbow on his knee and his chin on the hand.

" Go ahead MaKa I planned on taking Soul over right now actually so thad be great. "

Stein turned his attention back to Soul and gave a turn to his screw.

" So Soul you think you can stand?"

Soul slid out of his bed with ease and landed on his feet. Soul jacket and head band was taken off same with his shoes so all that was left was his orange shirt and grey pants ( not sure if I mentioned what outfit he had on but i think you know now ).

" Of course I can Stein, I'm sick not crippled "

Stein wheeled out of the room after Soul got his shoes on with Soul and the gang following him.

" I'll go inform my father on what's happening I'm sure he'll want to know "

Kidd turned around and started heading towards the Death room with Liz and patty following closely behind.

* Souls Pov *

I looked at the floor as I walked

_Damn I probably made Maka cried, knowing her she'll blame her selfie for not noticing... Not cool soul not cool at all._

My thought were disturbed by a blue haired kid softly bunching my shoulder.

" Don't worry Soul, I'm sure you'll be fine no bud of mine will get taken out by Madness."

Black star said with a goofy grin.

We left the academy doors heading down the stairs, Stein leading us to his house. We all stopped in front of one story gray cement house that had black stitching all over it. Stein went up to the door and unlocking it turning on the light.

" Well welcome to your temporary home Soul "

* * *

There we go chapter three

hope your liking it so far

thanks for reading Arigato ありがと =.=


	4. Soul The Killer

After Maka arrived at Steins place Black Star and Tsubaki left. Stein showed them there rooms and decided to let Blair stay in his room.

Soul and Maka went into Souls room and Maka placed his stuff to the right of the door. The room was pretty bland nothing in it but a old dresser and a bed that looked like it belonged in a hospital. The walls were grey with back stitching on them and the floor was grey also but a shade or two lighter than the walls.

Soul sat next to Maka on the bed putting a hand on her shoulder, as she looked down at her feet.

" Maka don't worry about it, nothing bad is gonna happen to me. "

Soul gave her a fake smile hopeing that she would cheer up, but when she looked up at him he saw tears threatening to fall at the edge of her eyes.

" Maybe we should go to bed and talk in the morning, okay? "

She only gave a nod and left the room closing the door behind her. Soul let out a sigh and flopped down on the bed putting his hands behind his head. He tried his hardest to stay awake as long as he could, he feared of the demon he was scared he wouldn't be able to resist. But Soul lost the battle and his eyesight was taken over by darkness

_soul walked into the same black room as before but the chairs and table were gone and in its place of a piano. Soul walked over to the piano and sat on the seat, he brushed the case of it and opened it revealing the white and black keys. _

_Soul hesitated to play, he didn't want to play but the longer he sat there the stronger the feeling got his hands trembled in excitement as he played the first note. Then the second and third, note by note, measure by measure he played a melody on the piano a creepy and dark song and yet it was pleasant to listen too._

_The demon stepped out of the darkness heading towards soul. He stopped behind him placing a hand on his shoulder. The demons hand melted into black blood that started covering soul from head to toe._

_Soul stopped playing and sat there stunned in fear as he slowly felt his sanity melt away and being replaced with madness. _

_**I told you Soul you had no choice, so welcome my friend **_

_Soul tried to scream for Maka but before he could get his voice to work the black blood entered his mouth gagging him and blocked his airflow. The last thing he could remember was the demon laughes echoing through the room until he stopped and said_

**_You lose_**

Soul woke up drenched in sweat gasping for air. He sat up and waiting a second or two before getting up and went to his bags. He pulled out a white sweatshirt that Maka gave to him for his birthday and slipped it on.

Soul went to the kitchen and started rummaging through the junk droors finding a match box stuffing it into his pocket. Next he went to the Knife rack chuckling slightly to him self as he pulled down the biggest knife Stein had and left the kitchen heading towards the bathroom. But what he didn't know was that a certain little purple cat was watching him from the corner.

* Blair's Pov *

I heard some rustling in the kitchen and left Steins room to check it out. When I got there, soul was in the kitchen grabbing a knife laughing to himself. Curious I hid in the corner close enough to were I could watch with out being caught.

Soul left the Kitchen and headed towards the bathroom. I decided to waited a couple minutes before following. I was about to move when a sound came from the bathroom, it sounded like a match being struck and than a hiss of pain. Walking slowly down the hallway I stopped mid way when a box of matches came flying out of the hallway and smashing into the wall. That's when I heard the clinking of a knife and the sound of dripping. I freaked and zoomed down the rest of the way and skidded into the bathroom, finding soul. His eyes burnt around the edges and he was in the proses of cutting his mouth. From the looks of it he had already done one side cause of the amount of blood on the floor and sink. Staring at the floor I realized that his blood wasn't red it was pitch black. I looked back at Soul, eyes wide in fear and realized.

" he's gone mad " not realizing I said it out loud.

* souls Pov *

I heard a voice come from the next to me. Setting down the knife onto the sink I looked down and saw Blair staring at me. She transformed into her human form and put a hand on my cheek.

" What did you do Soul? "

I slapped her hand away and laughed widely as if it was the funniest question in the world, I stopped and looked at her putting my head on an angle flashing off my new smile.

" What's wrong Blair, is it not cool cause I think it is "

I took a step forwarded grabbing the knife off the sink and inched toward Blair. She responded by stepping out of the bathroom, until she hit the hallway wall her eyes stricken in fear. I jumped at her in bedding the knife into her chest piercing the heart. Blood squirted onto my face and clothes as I watched the body go limp and fall to the ground. Within seconds her body was gone and all that remained was her soul. I grabbed the purple soul and swallowed it in one bite, sighing in pleasure.

A gasp came from my left, turning my head I saw Maka standing there watching her face confused and scared. I turned my whole body towards her and took a step forward casting my knife to the side.

" Whats wrong Maka, why do you look so scared? " I laughed

I got serious within seconds and grabbed her arm, her first response was to Maka chop me at full force but to her shock nothing happened I only smiled and grabbed her by the waist throwing her onto my shoulder.

She kicked and punched tugging my hair and biting the skin she could reach. I patted her on the back.

" Chill out tiny tits were gonna go out "

She hesitated for a second and that's when I bolted crashing through the window, I ran through the streets of Death city staying to the ally's to avoid any midnight strollers. Maka finally gave up and went limp letting me carry her with ease.

" what did you do with soul demon " Maka said obviously boiling in anger and worry.

" What you talking about Maka? It's me soul, but only cooler "

She gave one more punch to my head, this time making me stagger. She must not of noticed cause she went back to being limp over my shoulder. That's when we reached the entrance to Death city, Stopping to catch my breath I said

" say bye tiny tits you may never see this place again "

Maka only looked at the ground she did nothing and said nothing. nodding my head I started the run again, this time across the desert. I saw a divot in the landscape, that divot turned out to be a hole. The exact same hole that Crona ran away to long ago.

Soul slid down the hole landing on his feet and letting Maka get off his shoulders. With no hesitation Maka spun around and stabbed Soul in the stomach with the knife he had earlier. She took it out throwing it to the ground tears running down her cheeks.

Placing a hand on the wound, I brought it up to Maka's face.

" Did you know my blood Is black? "

* * *

There we go guys Soul finally snapped he shall now be Soul The Killer! そうl てぇ きッェr

Please review if you have any ideas you would like to share or whatever

thanks for reading Arigato =^.^= ありがと


	5. Slender Man

Okay I'm introducing a new character in this Chap and if your a creepy pasta fan you've had to uve heard of him

okay that's all I gotta say... Oh yea I don't own any Soul Eater characters or creepypasta characters

* * *

Maka woke up to a steady rithum of ups and downs. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed she was being carried by some one, she realized she was no longer in the desert but a forest instead. Maka glimpsed to her left were she met a mass white hair, she went back to sleep realizing she was being carried by Soul.

Her eyes shot open remembering what happened, she craned her neck to look at Souls face and shurly enough there were the cuts and burn marks on his face. Maka went into a frenzy of kicking and punches, she nailed Soul in the nose causing him to let her go and fall to the ground.

" what the hell Maka! " Soul Said

" what the hell, what the hell, your telling me what the hell? That's my line you bastard "

Soul got back up and leaned up against a tree, covering his now bleeding nose but it quickly stoped because of the black blood.

" I did nothing wrong " said Soul smiling. Actully it was hard to tell if he was smiling or not now because of the cuts.

Maka marched up to soul lifting him by his sweatshirt now stained with blood.

" Nothing wrong? You killed Blair, I saw you stab her then eat her Soul!" Maka yelled tears threatening to fall.

Soul kept his same expression from when she first started yelling, but instead of looking at her his attention was off in the trees. He tried getting free but Maka refused to budge in his attempt. Soul transformed his arm and pointed it to the middle of her chest.

" Tiny tits let go, or would you like to die right here and now instead. "

Maka hesitated for a second but she let go of him stepping back a couple steps. Soul Transformed his arm back and put it in his pocket, still keeping his eye on the forest. He started walking puching bushes out if the way so he could get a better look.

" Soul what are you doing?"

Soul didnt have time to answer as a pitch black tentacle came out of the darkness of the forest, wrapping itself around Soul tripping him, then dragged him with it back to where ever it came from.

" Soul!" Maka screamed as she ran after what ever took Soul.

Maka didn't know why she chased after it, she didn't know why she wanted to save him, maybe it was because she felt that they were still partners even though he was taken over by madness. But right now all she knew was that she was running threw the forest running after Soul and hearing his screams echo through the forest.

Maka came to a clearing in the forest. In the middle of the clearing stood a tall skinny man, he wore a pitch black suit with a red tie. The man had no face his skin white as snow, he had eight tentacles coming out if his back. One of the many tentacles had Soul in a vice grip, it looked as if the faceless man was studying him even though he had no eyes to see.

" Go to sleep you bastard " Soul kept yelling his legs kicking at the man, but was to far to reach.

Soul transformed his leg into a red and black scythe kicking as high as he could, and with success had cut the tentacle holding him and fell to the ground.

" What the hell are you " said Soul in a hiss like voice as his leg went back to normal.

Maka and Soul felt a chill rack through there body's, they both froze when a deep base sounding voice was heard. Soul heard Maka say he was using telepathy to speak, Soul could see why.

" _hello children " _Said the Man giving a slight wave.

" What are you or who are you " Maka said

_" I am Slender man " _

_" _Ohhhh I heard of you, don't you kidnap children " said Soul pointing at the man

_" only when I'm bored... Or hungry " _

Maka shivered after hearing this, she made a mental note that if she got Soul back to normal and they went back to Death City she would never return to this forest and inform lord Death of this dude.

"_ you are an interesting young boy " _said the man tapping a long bony finger on his cheek.

" Well duh have you seen me " said Soul flashing his shark teeth and giving a thumbs up.

The man took two steps forward and was now standing directly in front of Soul.

_" you give off an aura like my friends in CreepyPasta city... Who are you?" _ Slendy toke his fingers under Souls chin and lifted it up like he was trying to get a better view of him. Seriously can that guy even see, sure acts like he can thought Maka.

" My name is Soul Eater Evans, and lately I've been craving to kill and I've all ready killed some one. "

Slendy let go of Soul and made a gesture for them to come.

"_ follow me Maka Albarn and Soul the Killer. " _

_" _Soul The killer? I like that, sounds cool " he stuffed his hands in his pocket following the man. Maka wasn't sure if she should come too but Maka wasent gonna leave Soul with a dude like that.

* * *

Wout wout it's Slender Man ( ^_^)/

So that's it for This chapter

don't be afraid to check out my other stories as well

thanks for reading arigato あるがと =^.^=


	6. The search begins

Next chapter

this one is gonna take place at the Death City

so we be taking a break from soul the killer for this chap.

this takes place the day after he goes mad.

* * *

The gang was all gathered in Steins's house, Kid was inspecting Soul's bedroom where he was staying Liz clinging to him and patty for once not talking about giraffes or goofing off. Stein, Spirit were at the DWMA talking to Lord Death. Black star and Tsubaki where in the bathroom trying to find clues, but the only thing there was burnt matches dried black blood crusting on the sink and floor and on the mirror written in blood was the words

I AM COOL

Black Star hasn't been himself since he heard what happened to Soul and Maka. His usual loud happy outgoing self was now clouded with sadness and dread.

" Black Star it's gonna be okay, just take a look at the blood it obviously didn't harden like Crona's so we might still gave a chance to save him. "

Black Star ran his hand through his hair giving out a loud sigh.

" Maybe your right Tsubaki " he said picking up a match.

Tsubaki leaned over and gave him a hug her chin resting on top of his head. Black Star returned the hug burying his head into her shoulder.

" You know what Tsubaki I know your right, we'll get Soul back "

Tsubaki smiled at him when she stepped back from the hug.

" See that's the spirit "

Kidd walked in coughing into his fist to get there attention which worked.

" I'm all done in Souls room, how are you guys doing? "

" Not doing good, all we have found is burnt matches and the writing on the mirror doesn't help " said Black Star

" We didn't find anything in Souls's room either, but there's something about the room the creeps me out " Said Liz

They walked back together into the living room, Stein and Spirit where sitting on the couch. They looked up at us saying in sequence.

" We've found a lead on Soul "

" Well tell us already Dammit " Black Star yelled.

" Chrono found footsteps leading into the desert and we think they might lead us to him, but remember they could be anybody's " said Stein

" I think we all agree we will take the chance " Said Kidd

" Fuck yea we will, we will get Soul back and bring his albino ass back here and cure him " Black Star yelled fist pumping the air. "

Stein got up and went to the door opening it.

" What are you waiting for? "

*********************^v

They were in the desert now not to far from the city following footprints that they hoped were Soul's. Some of the foot prints were hard to see though because of the wind and the fact it was in the sand.

" Hey guys look where the prints go to " said Kidd pointing to a hole in the ground.

Black Star took a giant leap forward thinking they've found his friend that they can get to him in time, but when he slid down the hole he was welcomed to nothing but more sand and 2 body shaped imprints and a couple specks of black blood.

Everyone else stood at the top of the hole watching as Black Star fisted the ground in anger and frustration.

" Are you fucking kidding me, I got my hopes up for more fucking sand?! "

Black Star was about to hit the ground again when he saw letters in the sand out of the corner oh his eyes. He crawled over to them reading them slowly.

**_To Late I'm a quick one aren't I_**

**_GO TO SLEEP ILL TAKE YOUR SOUL _**

" Black Star we found more prints, you probably want to get back up here " Tsubaki yelled from above.

Black Star got up using his foot to brush away the message mumbling to himself " sorry Soul but no ones quicker than the all mighty Black Star plus I don't take orders I'll go to sleep when I pass god "

Black Star scurried up the slope to join the group, when he got back up Stein started leading the group in a different direction.

" Well guys these are defiantly Soul's prints " said Black Star from the back of the group.

" What makes you say that? " asked Stein

" I found Black blood down there "

* * *

There we go next chapter im going back to Soul


	7. CreepyPasta city

We gonna meet some more Creepy Pasta characters today :3 yipeeeee

well for those who like creepy pasta for people who are reading this for the Soul Eater part sorry

* * *

Souls Pov *********** ( I think I should start mentioning that kinda stuff )

I jogged up to Slendar Man keeping a tight grip on Maka's arm if she tried to run away.

" So where are we going? "

" _we are going to CreepyPasta city " _slendy said pointing to the north of us with one of his many tentacles.

" and where is CreepyPasta city exactly " Maka said sounding pissed and scared at the same time.

" _in the dark woods of corse " _said Slendy _  
_

" cool " I said

" What?! But that place is really dangerous, how did people make a city there? " said Maka

" _you will understand how we did that when you get there, trust my child "_ said slendy before cutting off his Telepathy.

I felt water hit my nose, a few minuets later I got hit in the eye, sone the rain was coming down hard and fast. We all got drenched with in seconds. I could feel Maka shivering in my grip, so I did something unexpected it even shocked me. I took off my sweatshirt and placed it over Maka.

" it might not be the warmest but it'll help a little and the hood will shield your face. "

" uhhhhh thanks? " It looked like Maka had no clue what just happened, well nether did I. I quickly turned away and focused on the path ahead of us.

Maka Pov***********

Did Soul just give me his jacket? I thought pulling up the hood to shied my face. A killer wouldn't do that, but yet again I am his hostage, or was that Soul acting on his own or was that the little demon trying to trick me? Auugggggg confusing!

" You sure you don't need this? "

" I'm sure " Soul said keeping his attention ahead of us.

Back to Soul********

" So uncool " I muttered under my breath.

" Yo Slendy, when we gonna get there? "

" _not much longer child " _

I accepted the answer and continued to drag Maka with me down the road. The trees started to disperse and we came upon a town, it looked run down and brand new at the same time. At the front of the town was a arch way, at the top in big gold letters said CreepyPasta city.

" Hey Maka I think were hear "

" I see this Soul "

Slendy led us through the town pointing out stores and restaurants they even had a hospital at the back of town. What was weird though is that no one was outside.

" Hey Slendy where is everyone? " said Maka.

" _many of us work or go out at night so we tend to stay in during day " _said slendy

" Okay " we both said well I said cool but I meant okay.

_" but if you wish I can introduce you to some people " Slendy said_

" Hell yea " I said giving a toothy grin.

Slendy nodded his head and guided us to a caffe. Inside the floors where a dark brown and the walks where all gray. The tables where all black with chairs to match. In the far corner of the room there was a large booth, about 3 people sitting in it.

Slender man pointed his finger to the small group saying " _that's them "_

We all walked over to them, Maka was shivering again either from fright or the cold. There where 2 women there and a young boy. The girl sitting in the middle wore a black strapless dress with pearl earrings and necklace, she had jet black long hair her eyes were the same color and I just don't mean the irises I mean the whole eye. The other woman looked like slender man but girl version and wearing a black dress in stead of a suit, and had black hair like the other lady. The little boy amused me though he looked like a Link wannabe, his eyes where black with red pupils and blood dripping from his eyes.

Slender man waved to them to get there attention which worked.

" what'd up Slendy who are the chumps yours and Slender woman's dinner? " The little boy said.

_" no Ben these children are not dinner " _Slender man pointed out.

Slender man pointed to each person saying there names, he started with the faceless one.

" _Maka Soul this is Slender woman you can call her S.W., Jane the killer you can just call her Jane, and then Ben drowned just call him Ben... Or shrimp " _

" I am not a Shrimp I am fun sized! " yelled Ben

" Okay, whatever " I started to grin " shrimp "

" That's it ima kill him! " screamed Ben

Ben jumped up onto the table and was about to pounce, but I was to quick for him. I quickly turned my arm into a blade and shoved it under Ben's chin causing a thin line of blood to trickle down his neck. He threw his arm up in surrender and sat back down into his seat rubbing where I cut him.

" Whoe your a weapon? I haven't seen one of those in ages " said Jane

" _indeed " _said S.W

* * *

okay one of those three gotta hate Soul ive made up my mind on that. I'm thinking Jane because of the whole Jeff vs Jane thing but I want you guys to decide and I let you guys decide who he becomes buddy's with too

and i do plan on adding more creepy pasta characters but if you want any specific character in the story put there names in the review and I'll see what I can do.

Arigato ありがと


	8. The new gang?

Okay this is how the relation ships are gonna work

Slendy and S.W - dating

Slendy, Ben, S.W., Soul - friends

Jane, and Soul - hate each other

Slendy, S.W., Jane, Ben - friends

Soul, Ben - BFF

Maka - Not so sure if everything

Enjoy

MAKAS POV

* * *

We were in the cafe for a long time. Slendy ordered drinks for everyone on the house, but of course I didn't drink mine. How could I, just look at these people, for all I now it could be poisoned. Then Jane ordered me and her some sandwiches while Soul and Ben where abusing a soda machine because it refused to give Ben a pepsi. I set the sandwich down next to my drink still unsure about the food, But my stomach was thinking something else. I saw Soul earlier steal some fries from Jane when she wasn't looking and he seems fine, well, health wise.

I pondered on it for a little bit, ending up giving up to hunger. I grabbed my BLT and took my first bite. My eyes grew big as I tasted it, the sandwich was absolutely delicious. I quickly wolfed the rest down forgetting my worry of poison.

Jane chuckled as she watched me eat.

" I'm taking you like it " Jane said

I could only nod in response cause of my mouth being full of sandwich.

We all turned towards the direction of the soda machine as we heard the sound of coughs fill the cafe. Soul was bent over with a hand over his mouth, while Ben was patting his back.

" _You okay Soul? "_ asked S.W using telepathy because the lack of a mouth.

" Yea " said Soul standing straight up, giving us his trade mark smile and thumbs up.

" Just a tickle in my throat " he said before taking a can out of the bottom of the machine and tossing it to Ben, who cracked it open immediately and started chugging it.

Slendar man stepped out of the booth and snapped his fingers getting everyone's attention.

" N_ow that we have had are fun, we need to figure out where these two are staying " _said Slendy pointing his long fingers at Soul and me.

" _Jane? " _

Please say yes Jane, please say yes I pleaded in my head. Out of everyone here I would rather be stuck with her, at least she looks human, well besides the eyes.

" No " Jane said with a stern tone " I am not being stuck with a weapon inside my house. "

Soul heard this and turned around on his heels, slamming his palms down on the table.

" What's so wrong about weapons? " He said.

" Your KIND killed my parents that's why " you could see the anger growing in her eyes " and quiet frankly i'm surprised I haven't killed you yet " hissed Jane.

" _Jane! Soul! Enough now! " _said S.W.

Soul backed away and returned to his spot next to Ben.

" _I can't take them either, neither can S.W because of work so only one left is Ben " _said Slendy.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ben secretly low five Soul.

" Sure no prob " said Ben.

" Then it's settled " said Soul, giving Ben another high five.

" It's getting dark out, I suggest we get going " said Jane " oh and Ben hurry and get them to your house before the others think they're a snack. "

" Sure thing " said Ben.

He grabbed Soul by his sleeve and tugged him towards the door, Soul grabbing the back of my shirt as he passed me.

I noticed that the houses started to come alive with movements and lights. One person actually came out of there home. The man had on a black hoodie and jeans, he had a blue mask covering his face and there was black dripping from the eye holes. The little skin that you could see on him was a dark gray, the eyes are what freaked me out the most. Where the eyes should've been was nothing but darkness, like nothing was there.

" Hello little girl, mey I have your kidneys? " The man said.

I pressed my self into Soul's back scared that the man actually will attempt at taking my kidney. While I was pressed to Soul I noticed that he was shaking.

" Jack, go away " said Ben waving him away with his hand.

" Your no fun " said Jack before leaving. I watched Jack walk down the road in the opposite direction making sure he didn't decide to follow us.

I blushed when I realized how close me and Soul were, I backed away and started to walk next to Soul. When I looked at Soul I got kinda worried, his usual tan face was pale and flushed. First the coughing, then the shaking, now the flushed face, what's going on? I thought.

" Soul are you feeling alright? " I asked.

Soul looked at me out of the corner of his burnt eyes.

" Why do you care? " He said sounding a little annoyed.

I jumped in front of Soul, jabbing him in the chest with my index finger.

" Even though you kidnapped me, even though you killed are friend, even though you dragged me to this freak show. "

" Hey! I heard that " Ben piped in.

" You're still my partner and friend, and I believe I can bring you back to your senses. "

Soul transformed his arm and pressed it up to my neck.

" If I were you I would get out if my face, tiny tits " said Soul shoving me aside.

Soul took a couple steps forwarded before going into a coughing fit, me and Ben were by his side within seconds. Me and Ben rubbed his back until the fit passed. Soul shoved us aside and kept on going down the road.

" I'm fine, don't give me that look " Soul said looking at me and then to Ben.

Indeed we were giving him the look, the look that said quit lying to us your not okay your sick kind of look.

" So uh, Ben wheres your house? " I asked still giving Soul that look.

" It's just up that hill " said Ben pointing.

At the top of the hill was a wooden house, it had a a reddish brownish color for the roof and the chimney was about the same, but maybe a shade darker. There were two windows in the front, but you couldn't see in them, from here it looked like curtains were in the way. The door was about as tall as me and was the same color as the roof. Ben opened the door letting us in. Inside looked like a normal house, until I looked to my right. There were tons and I mean tons of electronics piled up on tables and some built into the wall, name it and it was there.

Ben caught me staring at his hord and smirked.

" If you think that's cool wait till you see my video game collection " Ben said.

He guided us to a room on the opposite side of the house, when he opened up the door I was yet again shocked. The room was like Game Stop and Walmart gave him all there video games.

" Horder- " Soul sang just so we alone could here it.

" Ummmm, do you happen to have any books? " I said.

" Uh, yea the room next to us is my library, help yourself to whatever you like. " Ben said while showing a video game to Soul.

" Thankyou " I said before leaving the room and going to the next one.

The library wasent as impressive as all his electronics, but from what I saw they were pretty decent books. I plucked a book off the middle shelf of the left wall. The book was called Cirque Du Freak, even though the book didn't really fit my range of interest I decided to try it out.

" Mabey staying here won't be to bad " I said to myself.

But my thoughts were cut off by a loud crash and barking.

* * *

So eyeless jack got some spotlight

I'm introducing a new charater and if you know your creepy pasta you should know who it is.

If you have any requests for a creepy pasta character tell me in the reviews or PM me and I will see if I can get them in.

Oh and for people who can't figure out who the next character is your gonna have to wait to find out cause I'm going back to the gang for the next chap sorry.

tell me what you think, what I could improve or just what ever.

thanks for reading until next time Kitsunes out.


	9. Girls and puppies

SO MANY! New characters lately =^^=

* * *

*** Black Star Pov***

Me and the others have just entered the woods in are hunt to find Maka and Soul. It was starting to get dark out, the sun was just above the horizon with a sleepy face. The darker it got the creepier the woods became.

" Umm, Stein don't you think we should start setting up camp " Liz said, shivering as a gust of wind blew by.

" I agree " said Kidd, nodding his head.

Stein turned on his heels to face us.

" If that's what you want to do. " he said.

I felt my anger start to boil, we can't just take a break now. Soul is out there somewhere trapped in the black blood and Maka as his hostage. We don't have time to set up camp. My fists clenched and unclenched at my side.

" How- " I started to say, but was cut off.

A giggle, you could hear laughter. It sounded like a little girls laughter, but why would a little girl be in the woods?

" What's that! " Liz squealed.

Liz clung to Kidd's jacket like her life depended on it.

A rustling came from the woods behind me, I spun my body around to see. Standing there was a little girl. She had brown wavy hair that went to the middle of her back, the girl had on a short sleeved knee length dress on, the bottom of the dress was torn. Blood dripped down the girls face and onto her dress, staining it red. She also had a brown teddy bear in her right hand.

" Hi There, you wanna play? " She said.

" Omg are you hurt? " Said Tsubakie scurrying to the girls side seeing the blood.

" No " she said " my names Sally. "

" Why are you in the woods? " Tsubakie asked.

" And why are you covered in blood? " I said crossing my arms.

" I'm dead that's why " Sally said.

Liz screamed in fear as she hid behind Kidd, using him as a body shield.

" Does that mean your a spirit? " Asked Stein.

" I guess " Sally said examining her bear.

Tsubakie got back up to her feet and joined me at my side. The little girl stopped looking at her bear and started looking at us, one at time.

" Why are you here? " Sally asked.

" We're looking for someone " I said while stuffing my hands into my pocket.

" Who? " She asked.

" His name is Soul, we think he went this way. " Said Stein adjusting his screw.

Sally sat down on the ground, placing her elbow on her knee and her chin in her palm.

" That name sounds familiar " she said " Oh! Yes I remember now, jack mentioned a Soul person. "

" Really?! Where? " I said.

" If I'm correct he's in CreepyPasta city " Sally said getting back up.

" Can you take us? " Stein asked.

" Sure " She smiled brightly.

Jeez for a little girl that looked like she got murdered, she sure is happy, I thought. Sally started walking into the woods disappearing out of my sight.

" Hey! Where are you going? " I yelled.

" I'm guiding you silly, just follow me " She said, even though you couldn't see her you could hear her.

" Welp " I said jogging forwarded " what are we waiting for? Lets go find them. "

* * *

Okay middle autor note

since I don't like the length of this chap I'm making the other half with soul and Maka out of boredom. also to leave you with a mini cliff hanger with black star.

P.s. I did total guess work with Sally never read her story's before ( planed on it but never got around to it ) hopefully I got close though.

* * *

*** Souls Pov ***

I let out a cough after Maka left, I was holding it in ever since we entered the room. Ben raised a eyebrow looking at me from the corner of his eye.

" You want some tea or something to soothe your throat? " Ben said placing a game back onto its shelf.

" Yea thad be great " I said in a scratchy voice.

Ben grabbed my sleeve and guided me out or the room and into the kitchen. The kitchen walls were a light brown, the cabinets and counter tops the same color. The floor was a white marble that looked like it just got done being polished. There was a screen glass door on the far side of the kitchen. Ben took out a mug from the lower shelfs filled it up at the sink, then plopped it in the microwave to heat up. We sat there in silence waiting to hear the familiar beeb.

A whine came from outside, we both ignored it at first but it wouldn't stop. I finally glanced at the glass door. Outside was a black and white husky pawing at the ground in front of the door. Huskies I love huskies, I thought. The dog looked up and cocked it's head to the right, we made eye contact for about 30 seconds before my mind was blown.

The white in the dogs fur slowly shifted and changed into red. It's mouth pulled and strained into a giant smile reveling perfect human teeth. That dog went from down right cute to down right freaky within 10 seconds.

" Cool " was the only word I could say.

The dog turned around and walked away. I wish it stayed, it was really cool to watch. I heard thumping coming from outside, I looked back towards the door and saw the dog charging at top speed. The dog rammed right into it shattering the glass door, sending bits of glass everywhere. The dog barked in excitement as it shook off the glass bits in its fur. I looked at Ben and Ben looked at me, we both had that look on are faces that said awesome.

The dog barked again in excitement as it leaped into the air landing on me. I tried pushing the dog off, but when I did it would hop back on and engulf my face with licks. Ben wasn't much help either, he only got whacked away by the dogs rapidly wagging tail.

I saw Maka come in through the corner of my eye, it looked like she was trying to hold back her laughter. She quickly got over her laughter and helped get the dog off me.

" I think the dog likes you Soul " said Ben.

" I haven't noticed " I said.

The dog did a couple laps around the kitchen then sat down at my feet looking up at me. I bent down scratching behind his ear. The dogs tail thumped happily against the ground.

" Your not so bad, are you. " I said, still petting the dog.

" I think i'll call you, smile, " I said smiling " yea, Smile Dog. "

The dog barked in approve, then licked me on the cheek.

* * *

Hehehe Soul got a puppy!


End file.
